flounafandomcom-20200214-history
This is no Mine...
After burning the bodies from the battle, Temtum told the guild what he saw with the enemies who escaped running toward NewTown. Blanka attempted a sending to Rod, but the sending was garbled. After Zenmaer attempted to send one back, and it was garbled, the guild decided to investigate. They went to NewTown and warned them to evacuate. Jai-Nao helped lead the evacuation, and Zenmaer showed the guild where Newtown mined its Dendritic crystal. With no Githyanki in sight, they figured investigating the crystal would be a good idea. They went into NewTown's deep mine and found a portion of it had recently collapsed, allowing them to drop down into a large cavern below. After some investigating by Kinetto and Sabah, they realized this was an old underwater aqueduct. At one end was a dangerous amount of the necrotic, yellow mold, and at the other end was the entrance to the aqueduct. It took some time, but the group managed to get rid of the aqueduct's filters and built up calcium to allow themselves to get through. Once on the other side they found themselves in Kazonar as well. Nyanta spotted an armored zombie running around and decided to investigate. They found a seal that had been broken 300 years ago and a group of zombies that looked human and elf with still working magic items. They loot the out of place zombies before they ran into a shrieker which alerted the other group, who had been hiding down here that there was someone else down there. The two groups met up and say a bone collective trying to escape down a passageway. They chased it and fought the bone collective as well as the bone swarm it had made from the devil dogs. Daisy pulled a very awesome move to defeat the bone collective using a summoned hag and the party managed to dispatch the bone swarm as well. After winning the battle they all retreated back to the fortress at the center of the city to rest once again and regroup. While most of the party rested, Sabah and Blazej went to work reading the books around that could be mended. They learned that the city they were in was indeed called Kazonar and it had been ruled once by Duergar. The city;s founding dated back over a thousand years, (1339-1883 TI) to the time When the Fire giants ruled these mountains of Flouna. The Duergar served the fire Giants faithfully for centuries, forging weapons for them to use against the beasts of the plateau and their cold giant neighbors above them. However, the Duergar had a sister city here called Astazia. At first the cities lived in harmony. But when a new leader, Gel'ixs rose to power over the city of Astazia, the Duergar forswore their brethren and called them Derro. From then on they fought with each other constantly. Then, one day, the writings just end. Whatever killed all the citizens of this city, they never saw it coming.